


Love Me Again

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Catarina is a Good Friend, Catarina knows best, Chairman Meow is the best cat, Confused Magnus, Emotional Alec, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magnus goes to Edom, Magnus is not the High Warlock, Memory Loss, Protective Alec, Swearing, power couple malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: "You're going to make it back.''"Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me.''AKA My take on what might happen when Magnus goes to Edom





	Love Me Again

“You’re going to make it back.’’

He had meant to say it in a confident manner but it came out as a question and his voice trembled, showing he had more difficulty with accepting his partner’s decision of going to Edom than he wanted to show.

Warm hands came up to caress the runed neck, his lover smiling up at him. He wanted to soothe him obviously but he knew his lover could see that he was scared, too. “Why wouldn’t I? Look what I have waiting for me.’’

“Magnus, I am serious. If something happens to you-- I-I don’t know how I would live.’’

“Nothing will happen to me. Knowing that you are here, waiting for me is giving me all the strength I need. Nothing can keep you and me apart, Alexander. Nothing is more powerful than our love.’’

Magnus got pulled forward by big hands that were cupping his face. His eyes fluttered shut automatically, lips parting long before Alec’s could brush against his. His fingers moved to play with the little hairs on the nape of his neck, causing Alec to shiver. They pulled apart with a soft pop and gazed into each others eyes. Magnus had no idea how long he’d be gone but he knew he already missed his Shadowhunter.

Magnus smiled sadly and moved his hand to the Shadowhunter’s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb soothingly. “I’ll be back soon, my love. Faster than you can say magic.’’

Alec didn’t say anything, he just pulled the older man in his arms and held him tight. He rested his head where Magnus’ neck met his shoulder and slipped his eyes closed, inhaling his scent to remember it for as long as he could. Magnus smelt something like- well, like Magnus. Like jasmine and a bit of vanilla. He smelled like home.

Magnus eventually gently pressed the taller man backwards and smiled apologetically. “I have to go now. I love you, Alexander.’’

“I love you, too.’’ He managed to choke out and tried to ignore the way his heart clenched when Magnus moved out of his hold.

He had an undeniable desire to just pull the warlock back in his arms, to hold him close an protect him from any kinds of danger and wanted to be able to take all of his pain away. He loved this man so much and was so scared to lose him again.

Magnus glanced at him one more time, offering him a shaking smile and then jumped through the portal before the urges to run back in his Shadowhunter’s arms got the best of him.

The portal closed behind Magnus with a woosh and the tears finally spilled over Alec’s cheeks. “Magic.’’ He whispered.

* * *

 

Magnus felt uncomfortable as he got out of the portal. Edom didn’t look any different then the last time he had been there, but he always felt uncomfortable when he set a foot into this place. He hated it here and he hated having to see his father.

“So.’’ A voice echoed through the air. Magnus closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heat. Not like Magnus was surprised that it was hot here, it was a dimension of hell. “I didn’t think you would show.’’

“I’m a man of my word.’’ Magnus chuckled bitterly. “What do you want from me, father?’’

“I was fancying a talk. But not here. I’m sure you are dying to see us again.’’

Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes before making his way through the empty desert looking area/ It was so hot and empty around him until a big castle doomed up in the distance. He didn’t walk straight in there, he took some time. He wasn’t really sure what to expect when he walked through those doors.

Magnus’ hands twitched before they finally pushed open the big doors. He took one step inside and noticed that every other warlock had stopped with what they were doing and stared at him. Clearing his throat, trying to ignore his siblings staring, he determinedly made his way over to his father.

“Ah!’’ Asmodeus smiled and got up from where he was sitting to greet Magnus with a hug. Magnus stiffened. “Welcome home, son. It’s good to see you.’’

“Enough with the pleasantries.’’ Magnus bit. “What do you think you are doing? Are you working with Lilith?!’’

“You and I both know she doesn’t work for anyone.’’

Magnus simply glared at his father. “What did you want from me? Why am I here?’’

“What? Can’t I just want to talk to my own son?’’

“Obviously not.’’

Asmodeus smiled. “How is your Shadowhunter doing?’’

“Leave Alec out of this!’’ Magnus snarled as his father’s face darkened. “What do you _want_?’’

“You’re a powerful warlock, Magnus. You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Well... _former_.’’ He added. “I need help getting revenge. And you’re the perfect pawn for me.’’

“Revenge, of course. On who exactly might I ask?’’

“The clave. You’re in a relationship with a Shadowhunter, no?’’

“It’s none of your damn business! I’m not helping you. I’m going to help them defeat Lilith, if anything. I would never turn my back against Alec. If that’s all, I’ll be leaving now.’’

Magnus twirled around gracefully on his heel and marched out, his posture strong and confident. Though he felt like this was all going a little bit too easy.

“Wrong answer.’’ He heard his father growl.

Then, it all turned black, he didn’t remember anything.

* * *

 

Magnus stepped through the portal and back into his own loft, sighing and rolling his shoulders and neck. He was feel so sore, meetings with his father tend to make him feel like that. The strange thing was that he couldn’t even remember why and when he went to Edom. His father had told him he had come here to join his side and fight against the Clave. Magnus hadn’t believed a word he said and decided to leave before his father could stop him.

He heard sounds coming from the kitchen and furrowed his eyebrows. “Chairman? You know I don’t like when you are rummaging around in the kitchen.’’

He reached the kitchen entrance and peered inside, freezing completely. It wasn’t Chairman Meow who was making all these noises, it was a man. Who was standing in his kitchen. There was a, rather handsome if he was being honest, stranger in his loft. There stranger’s head picked up and their eyes locked. He smiled dropped whatever he was doing and made his way over to him. Magnus was captivated by his eyes and the beautiful smile and- Fuck. Was that a rune? On his neck?

Fuck. Fuck... **Fuck!**  This man was a _Shadowhunter _.__

“Magnus!’’ The Shadowhunter smiled and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Magnus didn’t hug back. “I was so worried about you. Hey. Are you okay?’’

The Shadowhunter leaned back but kept a hold on his shoulders so they could look each other in the eyes.

“Do I know you?’’

The Shadowhunter blinked in surprise before another came onto his face. Magnus did notice that this time the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Ha, ha. Very funny, Magnus.’’ He moved to stroke his cheek but ended up frowning when Magnus leaned back, catching the hand before it could touch his face. The Shadowhunter was still frowning, confusion clear in his eyes as they flicked over Magnus’ face.

“Magnus. This isn’t funny anymore. What’s going on?’’

Magnus sighed and placed his hands on the Shadowhunter’s upper arms. “Dear, you are very nice. For a Shadowhunter, that is. But I think you have the wrong warlock in front of you. I have no clue who you are. I don’t want to be rude and kick you out but I am not exactly fond of having strangers in my house.’’

Tears were forming in those beautiful hazel eyes and deep down he felt bad for making him so upset that he was on the brink of crying.

“No.’’ The soothing voice trembled and his eyes got even glossier. “I-I’m not a stranger. You and I-’’ His voice cracked and he shook his head. “You are my world, Magnus.’’

The warlock sighed not knowing how to handle this situation. “Okay, dear.’’ He said hesitantly. “Come sit down for a second. Can I get you anything? Wait, wait. What’s your name, dear?’’

The Shadowhunter sat down on the couch and wiped the sleeved of his shirt over his eyes. “Alec.’’ He mumbled softly. “Alec Lightwood.’’

Magnus snapped his fingers with a flourish snap, a glass of water appearing in his hand right after. “Alexander,’’ he said with a smile. “Here you go.’’

Alec’s lips twitched up and he took the glass, a soft ‘thank you’ spilling from his lips and taking a sip.

Magnus sat down next to him, playing with his rings. “Can I call someone for you? To come pick you up?’’

“Uhm.’’ Alec sniffed and shook his then. “No. I think I’ll go home soon by myself.’’

“Are you sure?’’

Alec nodded. “Yeah.’’

“I can create a portal for you?’’

“No, thank you. I like to walk. Gives me time to think.’’

Magnus pursed his lips in thought and rubbed his fingers together. “This may sound weird but uhm- Can you send me a fire message when you get home? I just- I want to be sure you get home safely.’’

Alec scanned his face with those wide hazel eyes. Magnus couldn’t even explain it but he felt like those eyes were so familiar. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember where he had seen those eyes before but his mind came up blank.

“Your eyes.’’ Magnus whispered. “Your eyes look so familiar. Like- Like I’ve seen them before but... I can’t quite place them.’’

Alec’s heart just swelled with hope. If he could remember just his eyes so fast, he was sure he could help remember Magnus everything.

“You always loved my eyes.’’ Alec said quietly, staring back into the brown eyes that held nothing but confusion.

Magnus seemed to snap out of the trance then and jerked back, clearing his throat as he got onto his feet and marched to the window, his back turned to Alec as he continued to stare outside. His ripped arms came up to wrap themselves around his middle. “You should go.’’

Feeling the tears burning in his eyes again, he licked his dry lips and got off the couch. “Okay.’’ He choked out hoarsely.

His body felt heavy as he marched to the door. As he placed a hand on the handle, he turned around to get one last look of his boyfriend. He clenched his jaw as the tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. He then shook his head and walked out of the loft with a heavy heart and let the door fall closed behind him.

At first Alec didn’t know what to do. He felt like his whole world came tumbling down around him.

Magnus was his anchor. The one who kept him sane. The one who was always at the loft waiting for him when he texted him, saying he was coming home after a long day at the Institute. They showered each other with love, cuddles on the couch, kissing wars, tickle fights. (Let’s just say that neither of them were happy when they found out the other their ticklish spots.)

They cuddled in bed with Chairman Meow every evening, just softly whispering sweet nothings to each other and talk about the other’s day.

There were time where Magnus gave Alec a massage every once in a wile. Then there were days where Magnus would be out for meetings and Alec would make dinner for them, cleaned the flat and play with Chairman Meow until Magnus had gotten home.

It wasn’t always perfect. _They_ weren’t perfect. There were times where Alec was so stressed from everything that happened at the Institute and be so tense he would sometimes at Magnus unintentionally.Magnus sometimes snapped back if clients had gotten on his last nerves causing them to argue back and forth. Other days Magnus would listen to Alec nag or give him some space to calm him down.

Secretly Alec loved it when Magnus scratched his hair on those days. He knew exactly where Alec’s secret ticklish spot was and while he listened to him rant, he would gently crawl that spot to relax him. It always worked.

Alec stood still and took a minute to look around him. He watched as cars, bikers and people on foot made their way past him. They were probably all going him where their loved ones were waiting for them.

He felt his breath hitch and then his legs giving out under him. Hot tears spilled over his cheeks and loud sobs left his mouth. Passerby's were alarmed and a woman walked over to Alec’s hunched form and gently placed her hands on his back. Alec jerked back automatically, away from the foreign touch.

“Hey. Sir, are you okay?’’ She asked worriedly.

Alec bit back a sob and nodded. “I’m fine.’’ His voice was rough and quivering.

He scrabbled back on his feet, his cheeks red with embarrassment realizing he had drawn so much attention to himself.

“Uhm. Thank you, I’m fine.’’

He sniffled and scrunched up his nose and brushed past the worried mundane, feeling her gaze burning on his back but he refused to turn around.

He could hear them whispering to each other about what was wrong with him, why he had been crying, or why he had that weird tattoo on his neck. Because apparently that was more important to some people.

Alec never understood mundanes or their need to gossip.

He made it back to the Institute without any other breakdowns. That was until he pushed the doors open and they fell closed behind him and he finally let his walls crumble.

As soon as he layed eyes on his brother and sister, who were talking to each other, he finally let his emotions free.

“Iz.’’

His voice was soft and cracked at the end but it was loud enough for Isabelle to whip her head around, her thick, black hair smacking in Jace’s face in the process who spluttered in protest when her hair flew in his mouth, her eyes widened when she saw the state her brother was in.

“Alec? Oh my god, Alec!’’ Isabelle gasped as she ran to him, Jace hot on her heels.

He skidded to a stop in front of Alec and sunk down to his knees, wrapping his arms around the trembling man.

Alec clutched to him like he was his spare life line. He lost his actual life line. He lost Magnus. But Isabelle and Jace were just as important so they were like his spare life line to him. They would keep him up no matter what.

“It hurts!’’ Alec gasped out frantically between deep breathes, tears streaming down his cheeks. “He’s gone! He’s gone- The Magnus I knew is gone and I-I-I I-I can’t breathe. I can’t-’’

“Hey. Alec, take it easy. You’re not making any sense. Come here, breathe with me. In. And out. Shhh. You haven’t lost Magnus. We’ll get him back. I promise.’’

“It hurts, Jace.’’ Alec hiccuped.

Isabelle watched with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat as Alec broke down in front of them. She could practically feel his pain and she just wanted to hold him and tell everything would be fine.

But how do you tell someone everything will be alright when they feel like they’ve lost their whole world?

* * *

 

Magnus was sitting on the couch, martini in his left hand and his right hand was crawling Chairman Meow’s fur who was purring happily in his lap. He had his record player on in the background and he closed his eyes, letting the music take him on an adventure.

Magnus loved moments like these.

But something was missing. Something Magnus couldn’t quite place.

The strange incident with the Shadowhunter kept replaying in his mind and for some reason, he couldn’t explain why, he couldn’t let it go.

“Alright Chairman.’’ Magnus sighed as he moved to get up, Chairman Meow crying out in protest as he did so. “Time for bed you grumpy cat. We can cuddle there.’’

He patted to the bedroom barefoot, Chairman tippling after him before jumping on the big bed. Lifting his hands to turn all the lights and record player off, he snapped his fingers. He then moved towards the bathroom, taking his make up off with the flick of a wrist.He want to reach for his toothbrush but halted when he noticed something odd.

There were two toothbrushes.

Why were there two toothbrushes in his cup? He knew the sparkly blue one was his but from who was the green one?

He shook his head in confusion and grabbed his own, brushing his teeth and snapping his clothes off. He felt too tired today to do it himself. He crawled into the bed and smiled when Chairman curled up next to him and purred loudly. He gently crawled him between the ears and snuggled into the pillows and blankets. He closed his eyes, ready to doze off when an unknown scent filled his nostrils.

His sheets had never smelled like that before but for some reason the scent made him relax and he soon soundly nodded off to sleep.

 ~

_Magnus was standing in the middle of his living room but something felt off. The room was all blurry and foggy. He sharply turned around when he heard laughter._

_“Hello?’’ Magnus asked cautiously._

_“Oh man, Magnus. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. Thank you, babe.’’_

_“Mmh. You are very welcome, my dear. You are prettier when you’re happy and smile.’’_

_Real Magnus’ eyes widened. That was his own voice. He was talking to someone. He tried to place the other male’s voice but it sounded slightly distorted._

_“You’re the best. I love you, Magnus. So much.’’_

_Dream Magnus giggled and then sighed happily. “I love you more, dear.’’_

 ~

Magnus shot up in bed, gasping deeply for breath. Chairman Meow, who had been sleeping on his chest, let out a startled meow before jumping off of Magnus and onto the floor to curl up in his basket that Catarina once gave him. Chairman mostly used it for naps but sometimes slept in it during the night if Magnus annoyed him.

And judging by the way he was glaring at Magnus right now he was sure he was annoyed.

Magnus sighed and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Who was that man in his dreams?

Why could he not remember him vividly?

He had said ‘I love you’ so they must’ve been serious. The irritating thing was that he simply couldn’t place the voice. He skimmed through all the relationships he had with men, and that wasn’t easy at all, but came up empty.

He grabbed a pillow and smashed it in his face, groaning loudly in irritation.

A meow filled the silence that followed and Magnus glanced at Chairman Meow, his glamour slipping and staring back at his cat with his own cat eyes. “I’m fine Chairman. Go back to sleep.’’

He jumped a little when he felt tiny, cold paws on his chest but a laugh rumbled from his chest and he wrapped his arms around his beloved cat.

“I love you, too, silly boy. More than anything.’’

Chairman curled up on his chest, his head resting under Magnus’ chin and cold nose pressed against his neck.

Magnus smiled contently and fell back in a peaceful slumber.

The next morning he got up and started his usual morning rush routine that consisted out of getting dressed, doing his make up and feeding Chairman Meow before he boiled water and started on his breakfast. Just when he had cleaned up his plate there was a knock on his door. He gracefully moved to the door and pulled the door open, smiling at his first customer of the day.

As the hours passed, and therefor the clients that visited him, he felt he was growing more tired and agitated than normally.

Just as he was about to call it for the day he looked up as he heard someone knocking on the door post and saw the Shadowhunter- Alexander, he reminded himself-  from yesterday.

“Alexander!’’ He said with surprise in his voice but his lips quirked up in a gentle smile. “What a surprise to see you here.’’

Alec’s cheeks tinted red and he looked down at the ground with a small smile. “Yeah, uhm. I was actually wondering if you could help us.’’

Magnus’ good mood plummeted to the ground. Of course the Shadowhunters needed his help. He uncrossed his legs and kicked himself onto his feet.

“What a surprise. What is it this time? New wards, did someone get hurt again?’’

Alec flinched at the bitterness in his voice. “Uh- no, actually-’’ Alec feverishly looked around Magnus’ little study to get him out of this awkward conversation. “I uh- needed some things for my- my little sister!’’

Magnus blinked. “Oh. What is it that you need?’’

“Uh- She, uh, she lost her voice! Yes! Mother asked me if you had anything for it.’’

Alec wanted to smack himself.

“Oh. Well alright.’’ Magnus twirled around and marched to the other side of the room. Alec totally did not stare at his ass. “Let’s see here... aha!’’ He grabbed two small bottles and walked back to Alec.

“Here. A touch of ground oxclaw and some calcified lizard’s feet and she will be just fine, dear.’’

Alec took the bottles and felt his face flush again but never broke eye contact with Magnus, his own eyes shining with nothing but love and adoration for the warlock. It felt so intimate that Magnus glanced away.

Clearing his throat, he rocked back and forth on his feet. “Any thing else, Alexander? I was actually about to close up for the day.’’

“Oh, yeah. Right. It’s just- you called me dear. I thought- maybe-’’

Oh. Right. The Shadowhunter was sure they had been dating. Feeling a little awkward with the whole situation, Magnus took a step back.

“I’m sorry. I really think you have the wrong warlock in front of you.’’

Alec’s hopeful feeling vanished like snow for the sun but he didn’t want Magnus to know. “Maybe. Thank you for the ingredients. See you soon?’’

“Who knows.’’ Magnus chuckled and tried to ignore the fluttering his chest when Alec smiled at him before turning around and walking out of the study.

All of a sudden he heard a loud purring coming from the living room. He peeked around the door to see Chairman Meow on his back, paws in the air, eyes closed and loud purrs rumbling from his chest as Alec’s long fingers crawled his tummy.

To Magnus it was very weird. Chairman Meow never liked strangers. He was very skeptical of them and didn’t come near them. But he seemed to really like Alec for some reason. Alec got up and then slowly walked out of the loft, trying to do his best to ignore Chairman’s offended and hurt meows.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched Chairman triple to the door, ears turned to the side and tail falling still. He let out another pained meow and Magnus frowned as he walked over to him, picking him up as he started scratching the door.

“Oh, poor Chairman.’’ Magnus cooed and kissed him between the ears. “What’s wrong, my dearest grumpy cat?’’

Chairman just whined and pressed his face in his owner’s elbow, ears flattening. Magnus could feel the cat’s nails extend and gently set themselves in his arms, a silent plea for him not to leave him too.

Magnus moved to lay down on the couch and placed the whimpering cat on his chest, watching as Chairman rubbed his furry face against his cheek. Magnus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him tightly, both falling into a deep sleep.

 ~

_Magnus was standing just outside the Institute. The sun was shining but it was also very foggy which caused Magnus not to see the scenery very well._

_“Magnus.’’ He heard the male distorted voice say. “Of all the missions I’ve been on, I never felt this type of fear. Ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead... I was terrified.’’_

_“So was I.’’ He heard himself say._

_“Magnus, I- I love you.’’_

_“I love you, too.’’_

_Real Magnus grunted and shielded his eyes as the sunlight grew harsher and harsher._

__~_ _

He shot up on the couch, gasping for air and looked around himself. Chairman’s cat eyes glowed in the darkness, eyeing him curiously. Magnus smiled and scratched behind his ear. Chairman mewled happily and started purring as he pushed his head harder against the warm hand.

“Come on, little guy. Let’s go get some food, huh?’’

* * *

 

The next few weeks would continue just like that. Magnus would do his normal routine. He still had those weird dreams where he could only make out himself and not the person he was talking too. His voice was distorted like always. Then the following morning he’d open his study for clients and for some reason, every single day, Alexander Lightwood would come in, every single time with a different excuse to buy his ingredients.

_“Werewolf fangs. I-I heard they are uhm- very potent. And good for digestion. Do you have some left?’’_

_“These are dragons feet? And they give your immune system a boost? I think I want to try those.’’_

_“Do you have anything that will make my parabatai less in love and annoying so he can focus on his tasks?’’_

_“What are fairy wings for?’’_

When Magnus was already busy with a client, he would see from the corner of his eyes Alec shuffling about in the little study or even in his loft. He was confused when he saw the Shadowhunter cleaning up his loft or sniff at some of his ingredients and then scrunch up his nose in, what Magnus could notice, was disgust.

Normally it would’ve bothered him but for some reason he found it amusing. Especially since Chairman Meow always meowed happily at Alec, whose face would light up, the crinkles by his eyes appearing and let out the most beautiful laugh in Magnus’ opinion.

But Alec’s presence also confused him to no end. Every time he saw the other male he felt this- void. He didn’t know what it was or why he felt like that but he always had this urge to be closer to him, to take his hand or just pull him close and hold him tight. That’s what was confusing him.

Sure, he found the Shadowhunter handsome and felt attracted to him but he barely knew the guy. Then there a few weeks ago when he was sobbing in front of him, claiming that they were together. Magnus still didn’t remember, if Alec was right, that is.

Magnus was scared. He sighed as he plopped down on the couch after a long day. Alexander had visited again today.

_“Do you have anything that makes a certain red haired Shadowhunter listen to orders and not make her own plan and bring everyone in jeopardy?’’_

“So, her is very persistent. Isn’t he?’’ Catarina chuckled as she sat next to Magnus and sipped her tea.

“Very. It’s sort of weird, Cat. He is always here. You know how Chairman never liked strangers? He seems to really love Alexander. The first time he saw him he greeted him like he was an old friend of his.’’

“That’s because he is,’’ Catarina said carefully and put her cup down on the coffee table. “Magnus. You lost your memories. You went to Edom to talk to your father and when you came back... You didn’t remember anything. I am sure Asmodeus is the one who took your memories.’’

Magnus stared at his best friend with his eyebrows furrowed. Did he really lose his memories? Had Alec been telling the truth all this time?

“If I really lost my memories.’’ Magnus said in a small voice. “How do I get them back?’’

“I wish I knew. Maybe it’s just temporarily.’’

“Now that you mention it. I’ve been having these weird dreams. I see myself and there is this other person. It’s always too foggy to see them or hear their voice, it always sounds so distorted. Do you think they’re-’’

“Memories?’’ Catarina asked, looking gobsmacked. “I think so.’’

“How do I actually get them back?!’’

“Don’t look at me! Maybe true love is the key?’’

Magnus pursed his lips and rubbed his fingers together in a way he always did when he felt anxious. “Alexander...’’ He whispered, not paying attention to Catarina’s knowing smile.

Just then, before Catarina could even make a remark, the door to Magnus’ loft flew open and a girl with fiery red hair and a male with golden blond, slicked back hair stood int he middle of the room. They had runes on them so Magnus figured that they were with Alec.

“Shadowhunters.’’ Magnus said, his face void from any emotion. “Any reason why the two of you are barging into my home with your dirty boots and deviling my carpet? Ever heard of sending a fire message? Don’t you people have phones?’’

“Magnus.’’ The blonde Shadowhunter snapped. “There’s an emergency.’’

“And let me guess. You want- no _need_ \- my help to fix it? What a surprise.’’

“Magnus, one of our friends got hurt.’’ The red haired one said this time, tears shining in her eyes. “Only a warlock with great power-’’

“Duh.’’

“Can heal her wounds.’’ She sighed. “The iratze is barely keeping her alive but it won’t heal her wound.’’

“She’s my sister.’’ The blonde Shadowhunter now said, too. “And also _Alec’s_  sister.’’

At the mention of Alec’s name, Magnus’ charade vanished and glare softened. “Bring me to her.’’

He immediately created a portal to the Institute and jumped through it with the two Shadowhunters by his side. They guided him through the Institute, Magnus tried his best to ignore all the stares he got, and to the sister’s- Isabelle, Magnus had learned when they were on their way- room.

Upon entering he saw Alec sitting on the bed, his hand holding his sister’s and his eyes and tip of his nose were red from crying. He turned his head and got up, sniffling when his eyes fell on Magnus.

“Magnus.’’ He whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

Magnus blinked and suddenly he had his arms filled with the trembling half blooded angel. He wrapped his arms around him and rubbed figures in his back in an attempt to calm him down. In the meantime, Magnus tried his best to ignore his heart that started thundering in his chest the second Alec was pressed up against him.

“I’ll do what I can.’’ He whispered into his ear. “But I need to use my arms if I want to heal her.’’ He chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood a little.

Alec smiled weakly and stepped out of the hold and watched him approach his sister. “Do you want us to leave?’’

Magnus rubbed his fingers together as he looked over Isabelle and her wound. “No, as long as none of you bother me you can stay in the room.’’

He glanced at the pale, sweating girl and gently placed his hand on her arm. “It’s going to be alright, Isabelle. This might hurt a little.’’

He rubbed his hands together one more time before using his healing magic on her wound, trying to drag all the demon venom out of it. He held this on for about an hour before he began starting to feel lightheaded.

Jace, Clary and Alec were sitting on the other side of the room on a couch. Clary’s head was placed on Jace’s shoulder, her chest was rising up and down peacefully as she slept. Jace had an arm around her shoulders and rested his head against hers as he worriedly stared at Isabelle. Alec was sitting next to his parabatai and watched as Magnus swayed on his feet.

Alec jumped up and sprinter over and kept Magnus upright by holding him by his arm and placing his other on his lower back. “Are you okay?’’ He whispered worriedly.

Magnus was out of breath and he looked dead tired to Alec. “Help me.’’ He panted. “I need your strength.’’

Alec immediately held his hand out and felt his heart skip a beat when Magnus’ fingers wrapped around his. “Take what you need.’’

Magnus smiled small and then focused back on healing Isabelle’s wound. Alec felt the energy drain out of him but noticed Magnus’ magic rush out more powerful and finally stitch his sister’s skin back together. Relief rushed through him when the wound was completely healed until he felt Magnus’ unconscious form slump against him.

He glanced down worriedly and wrapped his arms around him tightly just as Isabelle opened her eyes with a gasp of a breath and Jace rushed over to her, Clary jerking away from Jace jumping up. She walked over and glanced at Magnus and Alec. Alec looked down at him with this worried yet loving look on his face. He gently ran his hand through his hair and held him protectively against him. She smiled and felt her heart swell for them but then turned to look at Isabelle, letting the two boyfriends have their moment. 

__~_ _

_Magnus opened his eyes and looked around the cabin he was standing in. He saw the lifeless body of his mother on the bed and froze. He heard his younger self call out for his mama and he felt the panic rise in his chest and felt tears well in his eyes as he watched younger him cry out in despair as he saw his mom. Not a minute later his stepfather walked in and started screaming at him that it was all his fault. This Magnus clenched his jaw and fists while young Magnus flashed his cat eyes at his stepfather and lashed out, burning him on the spot. Then there was a flash that blinded him for a second._

_When he opened his eyes again he was in his own loft._

_“I burned him, Alexander.’’ He heard himself say and he twirled around, seeing himself and Alec. “Right where he stood. I murdered my stepfather.’’_

_“You were just a boy.’’ Alec whispered soothingly. “You weren’t in control of your powers.’’_

_“Yes, actually I was. I never wanted you to see this terrible, ugly side of me.’’_

_“Hey.’’ Alec said and cupped his cheek with one hand, looking him sternly in the eyes. “There is nothing ugly about you.’’_

_Dream Magnus smiled weakly at Alec and let himself get pulled into a hug, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder._

_The real Magnus started to smile. So those dreams **were**  memories. And they were about him and Alexander. Alec had been right when he had told him they were together. A smile spread on his face as he thought about the tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter. His heart swelled and picked up two notches. Then for the second time there was a bigger white flash which caused Magnus to shield his eyes._

_~_

When he opened them this time there was a pair of hazel eyes staring right back at him. His heart swelled as he saw the worry and love shine in his eyes and he smiled. “Alexander.’’ He said breathlessly.

“Hey.’’ He rasped and ran a hand through his lover’s black hair. “You went out after you helped us heal Isabelle.’’

“I know.’’ Magnus said and sat up, ignoring Alec’s protests of him needing to lay back down. “I remember. I remember everything.’’

Alec’s eyes widened as he felt Magnus’ warm hands cup his face and his face closer. When their lips were just a breath away, Alec closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest at the anticipation of kissing his boyfriend again.

Their lips brushed together and Alec felt like he was on fire. Sparks were flying between them as their tongues caressed each other, a sigh coming from Magnus.

They pulled away from each other and Magnus lifted his hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen down Alec’s face during their kiss.

“I’m just happy.’’ He had whispered and nuzzled against the hand before resting his forehead against his lover’s. “I thought I-’’

“Shhh...’’ Magnus whispered, tears shining in his own eyes. “I know, dearest. But I am here now. I promise I’ll never leave you again.’’

Alec leaned forward again to connect their lips in another kiss. Magnus hummed and closed his eyes, arms coming up to wrap them around his neck. He started to lean backwards on the bed, tugging his boyfriend on top of him. During their loving make out session Alec’s hand had trailed up his arm and linked their hands together.

They were finally one again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> Yes, I am alive. I just suffered a major writers block but fortunately I managed to come up with this little one shot!  
> I wanted to post it before the show aired but I couldn't find the energy to do it yesterday xD
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys loved this fic nonetheless!
> 
> How happy are you guys that season 3 of Shadowhunters has started and the hiatus is FINALLY over? Let me know!  
> Twitter: AnjaxNS  
> Tumblr: AnjaWritingsx


End file.
